


Restless

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugged and constantly aroused, what will the three of them do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Elizabeth couldn’t sleep, she didn’t really know why and it was only a guess that she couldn’t hear the ocean; if this planet had one. It had been at least a few hours since she gave up laying in bed, stepping out into the main room had only shown her that both John and Ronon were fast asleep, although Ronon stirred when she opened the door.

Sitting at the window she watched the empty streets below and wondered why she found it so hard to get to sleep lately. It was less stressful in Atlantis with the Wraith under the belief that they were dead and their lab problems seemed to have died down. Yet still she couldn’t find a way to get to sleep, maybe it was because she found the calm too relaxing – which was just the craziest idea she’d ever had. Deep down, she knew the real reason; something was missing from her life and the hole that had started years ago with quickly growing bigger as her time ran out.

“Hey.”

Elizabeth snapped around to see who had stepped in and instinctively pulled the blanket up to cover her chest. It wasn’t needed, her night clothes covered her perfectly; she’d picked them for that purpose.

“Hey, I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nah,” John said waving off her comment and moving to sit beside her, she could see a question in his eyes. “Why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said turning back to the window. That wasn’t the question he really wanted to ask and she knew it, but she couldn’t even begin to guess what it was about.

“You know, that’s been happening a lot with you lately.”

She turned to look at him with a raised brow and caught him shifting as if he was uncomfortable around her. But this wasn’t the first time they’d sat alone together and talked, it wasn’t even the first time they’d done this at night either. Now though, she was beginning to wonder if he was following her at night time.

“Teyla told me you joined her in the gym at three in the morning a few days ago. Before that Radek, Rodney and Doctor Haylen told me you’d been in the check on progress; and before that...”

“I get the idea,” she said stopping him before going back to the beginning of the month.

“How long have you had trouble sleeping, Elizabeth?”

“Are you Doctor Heightmeyer now?” she asked trying for an amused expression and knowing she was failing.

“Elizabeth!”

“Couple of months,” this time she looked away out of embarrassment and watched as Ronon stepped into the room and sat on her bed with his back to them. Her brow creased for a second, something was going on; they shouldn’t be up. Turning back to John she saw him shift again and then straightened up when he realised she was watching. “John, is something wrong?”

“No,” he said and she watched his eyes flick to Ronon’s back. “No, everything’s fine.”

She watched him, wondering why sometime talking to John was easy as pie and they could flirt like nobody’s business and in front of people and other times he was like talking to a brick wall. He looked around at anything but her and she watched his hand come up and scratched at the back of his head twice before she got tired of his attempt to hide something.

“John, what’s wrong?”

“I, erm,” he started then paused before mumbling something Elizabeth didn’t quite get. She creased her brow at him, turned to look at Ronon still sitting ridged on her bed with his back to them and then turned to catch John fidget and pushed at his groin.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” she said honestly. John cleared his throat again, shifted, rubbed at the back of his neck and repeated his mumble exactly the same. Even though she tried to listen very carefully, she only managed to pick out the words ‘I think’ and ‘food’.

“John,” she said shaking her head to avoid repeating the request. Once again he mumbled his answer while straightening his t-shirt and looking out the window. She was getting frustrated now, whatever he had to say can’t be nearly as embarrassing as his fidgeting, neck rubbing and muttering. He repeated it again and with a sigh she opened her mouth to tell him to just say it properly.

“I...” he paused again and she waited impatiently.

“They drugged us,” Ronon said.

“Drugged you?” she asked. “In what...”

“They probably put it in our food, or drink. Yes, the drink the one we had but they wouldn’t let you taste. It had to be that or the chicken thingies that you don’t eat; it could have been in those.”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” she said turning her attention for a moment to Ronon as he stood up and started to pace the room. “I need to know what it’s doing to you; other than making you hyper.”

“Hyper isn’t a word I’d use,” John said, “more like ‘charged’, or ‘primed’, perhaps even ‘ready to detonate’... ‘locked and loaded’... ‘heat seeker activated’.”

She was beginning to believe it had turned him into Rodney only with an encyclopaedia of military terminology; and at the same time, she wasn’t getting her answer. 

“They made us horny,” Ronon spat and Elizabeth’s mouth dropped. She looked back at John unable to make eye contact with Ronon and found him glaring at the Satedan. “What, that’s what you say,” he shrugged and returned to his seat on the bed.

Elizabeth bit her top lip, she didn’t really know what to make of that information, her only two companions on this mission; her protectors, if you will, were supporting boners. She briefly wondered if John had a million and one words for that too, either way, she was having a hard time keeping a straight face and staving off the blush. She couldn’t dare look at either of them and it was far from appropriate to look down at theirs or her lap.

“Okay,” she said calmly and had to draw in both her lips as the giggle tried to surface again. “Okay,” she said again, this time a little higher in pitch and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Have you tried...”

“Yes,” John said and got up to move away from her. She didn’t really know what to say to that. “You need a distraction.”

“That’s not what we need,” Ronon said as she got up and his eyes drifted down her body. Self consciously she wrapped the blanket back around herself and took a step towards the bed. She paused, thinking that was a bad idea right now and moved to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

“That’s a start,” she offered giving him a daring look, “unless you’d rather go back to dealing with this alone.”

Ronon moved to stand in front of her and she had to force her eyes to stay focused on his face and not drop down to a probably very prominent part of his anatomy. He leaned in, his hands on the arms of the chair either side of her.

“I’d rather you helped,” he said.

“Ronon,” she said warningly and he straightened and moved away. “How about a simple game of I spy.”

“What’s that?” Ronon asked dropping onto the bed again.

“I spy,” John started, “with my little eye, something beginning with... B,” he took his time to look around the room.

“Blanket?” Elizabeth asked.

“Nope,” John replied with a smirk.

“Bed,” Ronon said as though he could read John’s mind. “That’s a stupid game.”

“It’s a children’s game,” John retorted.

“That explains a lot.”

“Gentlemen,” she said sternly. “What games did you play on Sateda?”

“Men don’t play games, they have sex,” he said just as blunt as always. “Children play games.”

“The idea,” she said adjusting her cover; “is to take your mind off what’s happening to you.”

“Word games,” he spat.

There were plenty of word games on Earth, dictionary games, last letter or word associations. Problem was, she didn’t know if Ronon would know any of these games. She just had to take a chance; her only hope of getting through the night was distracting these two men from their obvious discomfort.

“Word Association then,” she stated and shifted to sit properly in the chair. “Puddle Jumper,” she said and then looked to John.

“Pulling G’s,” John said associating the speed of the craft to the vehicle itself. Elizabeth turned to Ronon hoping the man got the idea of how the game worked from such a small demonstration.

“Flight,” Ronon offered lazily.

“Travelling,” Elizabeth added watching as John moved to crouch beside her chair.

“Tropical beach.”

“Running.”

“Speed.”

“Endurance,” John said and Ronon turned on the bed to smirk at him.

“Stamina.”

“Exercise,” she said dropping her feet to the floor with a smile, this was working.

“Sports bra.”

Or so she thought.

“Spar,” Ronon moved to the foot of the bed directly opposite her and his eyes seems to sink right into her soul. For a moment she forgot what she was doing.

“Sweat.”

“Wet,” John said and she caught his eyes as they dropped her lap. She moved the blanket.

“Dripping.”

“Tight,” John said cutting Elizabeth’s go off.

“Sheath,” Ronon said leaning forwards.

“Slide.” 

“Penetrate.”

“Thrust.

“Fuck.”

“Stop,” she said holding up her hand just as John’s fingers twisted at the cloth around her ankle. “You’re not helping yourselves like that.”

“We can’t help it,” John offered, “we’re drawn to it.”

“You,” Ronon corrected moving from the bed to sit on the opposite side of her from John.

“No,” she said rubbing at a tight knot in the back of her neck. This couldn’t be happening; they were both crouched beside her, erections evident now that she’d managed to at least get a glance at Ronon as he moved. Mentally she scolded herself for the idea that she could use this to her own advantages; she could do with being exhausted enough to sleep and she could hope their lack of protection would work in her favour.

“We’re back in Atlantis by lunch time tomorrow,” John said his finger brushing at her ankle bone; “you could take a morning after pill.”

“What’s that?” Ronon husked a little too close to her ear.

“Stop women getting pregnant when they don’t want to,” John explained shortly. “Please, Elizabeth, we’ve tried other ideas,” his hand slid up the calf of her leg under the pants of her pyjamas, “we’re getting desperate.”

Now she was stuck, even if she were to agree right now, simply saying yes would mean they would both suddenly move to touch her. She swallowed as John’s hand reached her knee and started to tease the skin at the back. Ronon’s hand was resting over hers on the arm of the chair and his thumb was running back and forth over her knuckles. Her eyes closed, brow slightly creased, she merely nodded.

Their hands moved instantly and they pulled her to her feet letting the blanket drop to the floor. Without hesitation they moved to the buttons of her shirt, Ronon starting from the bottom and John at the top. When they met in the middle John left Ronon to the last button and dragged the material aside to give his lips access to her breasts and he latched onto the closest nipple as if he were a new born baby eager for his first meal.

Ronon flicked the last button and shoved the shirt off her shoulder before lowing his lips to her neck; he made his way quickly to her breasts but didn’t go straight for her nipple. Instead he teased around the edge for a moment before dropping to his knees.

Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath as John nipped at the sensitive bud and Ronon untied the strings of her pants. She couldn’t repress the shudder as someone’s fingers drifted across her stomach before his whole hand flattened out over the natural curve that Ronon revealed as he pulled her pants down. Ronon gave a low growl and John pulled away from her breasts to look down the length of her body.

“No panties in bed, Elizabeth?” he asked placing his hands on her hips to hold her up as Ronon pried her feet off the floor to take the pants fully off.

She didn’t answer him; she couldn’t as the breath was ripped out of her when Ronon’s tongue slipped between her folds. His hand replaced John’s on her hips and he pulled her forward against his face. Elizabeth’s head dropped back and she was a little shocked to find John standing behind her, she hadn’t felt him move.

Giving into the fact that this was going to happen, Elizabeth leaned back against him expecting the bare chest that he’d had when he entered the room, but not the bare lower half as he pressed against her backside. He managed to slip his length between her cheeks and began to rub in unison with Ronon’s motions. It felt blissful, two men paying so much attention to her, giving her exactly what she wanted and when she daringly grabbed Ronon’s hair to adjust the angle of his tongue, he willingly complied.

John’s hands returned to her breasts and he teased at her nipples while Ronon moved his mouth from her snatch to kiss at her stomach. She whimpered at the loss, but groaned seconds later as his finger eased its way inside her.

Elizabeth had to adjust her stance to make it more comfortable and John used it to his advantage and pushed her forward slightly, she moved and Ronon’s finger slipped from her and against her clit. Her hands braced on his shoulders, back arched, Ronon rubbed at her for just a moment as John positioned himself at her entrance.

Then everything seemed to still, the moment was there and it seemed as though they were waiting for something; for her to tell them to stop perhaps, but she wasn’t going to do that. She wanted this and in the lull her brain ticked over the possible outcomes; she could get pregnant from this. If she wanted to, she could not take the morning after pill and carry on hoping for something to happen. John pressed against her and she moaned as the head of his cock penetrated her entrance and he slowly; very slowly eased inside her.

“Jesus!” John exclaimed drawing out the name. He drew in a long breath and let it out again as a low and animalistic growl.

Ronon tilted his head up, a grin on his lips as he watched her face. She was struggling for control; it had been so long since she had this kind of contact with someone else that she felt almost as though this were her first time all over again. Heat engulfed a nipple and she managed to focus on Ronon’s eyes, still watching her as he teased his tongue over the perked bud.

“John,” she said, taking several slow breaths, “move.”

Elizabeth knew before he shifted that the events of that night would stick with her for a long time to come. The passion, the heat, as each man took her, one and then the other... the memories so hot, so powerful they blended together.

He didn't need any more encouragement than that. Grabbing a hold of her hips, John's cock moved in full, strong strokes inside her. Elizabeth gasped as he started to move, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she let out a moan. 

A carnal growl sounded as the hands on her hips dug into her hips aggressively. Before she’d realised what was going on Ronon was on his feet, pulling her away from John and pinning her to the wall. He pushed inside and didn’t hesitate to start moving; he was taking her hard, fast and it felt glorious. Each stroke inside her was deep and strong; she could feel the years of repressed sexual tension in each thrust. He kept her right on the edge waiting to fall; waiting for him. Ronon alternated his thrusts from hard and fast to slow and deep and it was this changed that made her drop her head and squeeze her eyes closed.

John reached up, turning her face to his and instantly his mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily while his strong hands explored her body. Elizabeth opened her eyes as his lips pulled away from hers and looked up into his brown, lust-filled eyes. His solid, determined strokes slowly increased in speed as his mouth found her throat. His hands trailed over her abdomen to her sex, thumbing her clit. A rush of pleasure travelled up her spine causing her to arch her back and breathe, "John!"

Ronon was crushing her against the wall, his hands gripping tight to her hips as thrust after thrust forced his pubic bone against her clit. She was so close, paradise was only a few strokes away; she could practically smell it; until Ronon changed everything. One hand shifted down, moving tight down her thigh until he could hoist it up to his hip. His angle changed and with it his speed picked up pushing on the barrier of pain, “Ronon,” she hissed.

She could feel the small, devilish smile that spread across John's face and it caused Elizabeth's breath to catch as his speed increased. The urgency behind his thrusts was building, just like her need for release. They were both breathing heavily as their hot, sweaty bodies meshed together. She was so close she could feel the heat rising, her heart beating. Elizabeth let out a disappointed groan as John's hand left her hot, wet sex. He had a smug grin on his face. He knew he had brought her to the brink and then stopped, but it was evident from the speed and power of his pumps he was close too. Elizabeth straightened up from Ronon’s shoulders and separated herself from John before turning and pushing him back into the chair. He had gotten her into this, and he was going to take her out of it. "Elizabeth" he groaned as she sat on top of him. They were quickly at the edge again.

His teeth sank into her shoulder and he let out a sharp grunt as he pushed deep into her and held his place, for a moment she thought he’d reached breaking point and braced herself for the flush of heat that he would let loose inside her any second now; but he didn’t come. He paused, as if to gain a little control before reaching his other hand down and hooking it under her knee. She couldn’t help but tighten on him as she was picked up and pushed against the wall; she couldn’t move, her knees hooked over his arms and he started to thrust again fast and long and once again his teeth sank down into her skin. “So good,” she breathed. “God, Ronon.”

Another husky growl escaped John's lips as his hands wrapped around Elizabeth, grabbing her ass and urging her on as she moved up and down on his length. Her hands were in his hair, tugging, as their hot mouths met again. Elizabeth felt as John's fingers pressed into her skin. Release was so close, so near. She gasped as John pulled her down on his cock hard. Their bodies tensed together. He moaned as his hot seed rushed inside her and the twitch of his cock was enough to push her over the edge. She fell against John's chest, her chin resting on his shoulder as she said in a satisfied whisper, "Oh God."

Elizabeth couldn’t take it anymore, Ronon brushed against her perfectly and the strength of his hurried thrust was driving her crazy. He was there teetering on the edge panting against her shoulder with each thrust of his hips and it was only seconds before her head dropped back against the wall and she let out a long low growl. Her internal muscles clenched on him and instantly his fingers dug into her legs, she didn’t care the skin broke as she floated through her orgasm and just as she was dropping back down to reality a wave of warmth shot through her. Ronon held his breath and his stance for what seemed like an age as he shot his load deep inside her and then he collapsed taking her down the wall with him.

~~**~~

She couldn’t bring herself to face them right now, she’d spent hours avoiding them now that they were free of the infirmary and she’d even been forced to add Carson to her list of people to stay clear of. But it wasn’t what they did that pushed her away, she could have talked to them about that and if she had to do it all over again – she would.

The slow and silent walk back to the Stargate had given her just a little too much thinking time. Time to consider that not taking the earlier mentioned pill would be in her best interest. Then they had reached the gate and found Salay standing there with a grin on his face. She’d sent him a message that they were ending their talks before they left so finding him there with a smile on his face was a shock. 

“I gave each of you what you desired,” he had said simply, “I only offered up a gift. But I will not stop you from leaving,” his smiled brightened and Elizabeth had wondered if there was anything that could stop him from grinning like an idiot. “Please, if you change your mind, I will not inflict your people with any more... pleasures.”

This had been the tip of the ice berg and back in the infirmary when they’d got back, she had refused the morning after pill Carson had practically forced her to take. But she had refused and she knew meeting up with either John or Ronon would have either or both of them checking she’d taken it.

Elizabeth knew this was the silly thing to do, avoid them, obviously one day she would have to tell them, or they would at least guess when she started to get fat, if she was pregnant to start with. But right now she wanted nothing more than the revel in the feeling of what had happened and what could be.

“Elizabeth?” She didn’t need to turn around to check the voice belonged to Teyla, but she looked anyway. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she answered calmly, for the first time in a long time everything felt right. “Why do you ask?”

“You are not on your usual balcony,” Teyla replied with a grin. “Something has happened. I have seen the discomfort between you, John and Ronon. But what happened there is not what is bothering you,” she said with more wisdom than suited her young age.

“I turned down something...” she paused, wondering why she was even considering sugar coating this from the closest friend she had in the city. “I turned down the only thing that would stop me becoming pregnant,” she waited, letting the entirety of what she’d said sink into the Athosian. “I’m afraid to tell them I want this more than anything right now; I’m afraid of how they will react.”

“You mean how John will react,” Teyla offered knowing that John could be punished for what he did just as much as she could and no one on Earth could lay a finger on Ronon. 

Elizabeth nodded.

“I cannot advise you, Elizabeth, I wish that I could. All I can do is remind you of something you once told me. ‘Opportunities present themselves when the time is right.’” Teyla gave her one last smile before turning and heading for the door. She paused on the threshold and looked back at Elizabeth with a smile. “Join me for dinner?” she said simply and Elizabeth laughed before moving from the edge of the balcony.


End file.
